The present invention is related to an end securing device for a telescopic tube, including a vacuum sucker made up of a suction cup, a retaining piece, a control piece, and an activation piece to be mounted to both ends of a telescopic tube respectively wherein the suction cup has a driven post protruding at one side to be engaged with the retaining piece thereby, and the retaining piece has a registration column in sleeve engagement with a coupling groove of the control piece. The driven post of the suction cup led through an engaging through hole of the control piece is securely screwed up to a linkage rod of the activation piece thereof; whereby, the control piece of the vacuum sucker is rotated to one side or the other for oblique conic sliding guide plates of the control piece to ascend or descend along stop ribs of the retaining piece, actuating the activation piece and the suction cup therewith to precisely attach or detach the suction cup onto or from the surface of walls without any other spring unit applied thereto, facilitating an easy and fast adjustment of the telescopic tube thereof.
Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2. A conventional telescopic tube 10 is made up of an inner and outer hollow tubes 11, 12, and a spring unit 13 adapted to the inner side of the inner and outer tubes 11, 12 respectively. A sealing cap 20 or a suction cup 30 is respectively mounted to the corresponding outer side of the inner and outer tubes 11 thereof as shown in FIG. 1 or 2. In practical use, the telescopic tube 10 is adjusted in length by rotating either clockwise or counterclockwise before mounted onto walls via the spring units 13 abutting against the sealing caps 20 or pressing against the suction cups 30 thereof to attach the sealing caps 20 or the suction cups 30 onto the surface of the walls thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional telescopic tube 10. First, the telescopic tube 10 is rotated either clockwise or counterclockwise to elastically stretch or compress the spring unit 13 before the inner and outer tubes 11, 12 thereof are adjusted into a proper length. In case adjusted in a wrong direction, the inner and outer tubes 11, 12 thereof must be inconveniently readjusted and rotated into the right direction, which is rather troublesome and time-consuming. Second, the suction cups 30 are elastically pressed against by the spring unit 13 to suck constantly onto the surface of the walls. In case of elastic fatigue of the spring unit 13 due to long time of use or uneven attaching force of the suction cups 30 due to a rough surface of the walls, the suction cups 30 pulled by the gravity force of the inner and outer tubes 11, 12 thereof can easily lose the support of the spring unit 13 and come off from the walls, messing up the articles suspending at the telescopic tube 10 thereon.